


But If You Close Your Eyes, Does It Almost Feel Like Nothing Changed At All?

by minniethecatt



Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Memories, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniethecatt/pseuds/minniethecatt
Summary: It's 2020, Sirius finds and old photo album and he coerces Remus to bring everything to their grandkids. Even if it's already late. Yes, Remus could not convince him to wait. A few memories here and there from the Marauders Era.[From the fic: "“Remus” Sirius shouted from the other room “Remus come here, hurry!”Remus ran into the room almost out of breath.“What is it? Is everything alright?”He found Sirius on the floor with his legs crossed, his hair full of dust and an old photo album in his hands. His husband turned to him with his eyes sparkling, waving the album around.“Look what I’ve found” he said with a blinding smile.“I thought something had happened to you, twat” "]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter (mentioned), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734163
Kudos: 38





	But If You Close Your Eyes, Does It Almost Feel Like Nothing Changed At All?

“Remus” Sirius shouted from the other room “Remus come here, hurry!”

Remus ran into the room almost out of breath.

“What is it? Is everything alright?”

He found Sirius on the floor with his legs crossed, his hair full of dust and an old photo album in his hands. His husband turned to him with his eyes sparkling, waving the album around.

“Look what I’ve found” he said with a blinding smile.

“I thought something had happened to you, twat”

Remus got nearer and sat beside him. Sirius was going through the pages, now all turned yellow after all that time, and from time to time he poked the pictures with his finger; and every time Remus took it away because “If you touch the pictures you are going to ruin them all, Sirius”.

They spent almost the entire afternoon looking at pictures from the time when they were kids, until Sirius suddenly jumped up and ran into the living room. Remus heard him looking for something and grumbling while doing it before he shouted “REMUS WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE DAMNED KEYS?”

Remus slowly got up from the ground and got to his husband still looking through some drawers.

“They’re on the table near the door, where they have always been” he answered calmly “But, what do you want to do?”

Sirius’s face lightened up while getting the keys.

“We have to make the kids look at these pictures, Rem, we have to bring them the album. Actually,” he added “we have to bring them every album we have with pictures of James and Lily.”

Remus planted his hands on the shoulders of his beloved, who was literally trembling from excitement.

“Darling, it’s already seven in the evening, we can go to tomorrow”

But Sirius had already freed himself from the grasp and was putting his shoes on.

“Remus, it’s really important” he insisted “We have to go. Now.”

The older one was already out of the house; Remus snorted, took his coat and followed his husband out at a brisk pace.

The frisky air of the evening was getting over his ears and he had to speak very loudly to make himself heard “Sirius, you’re sixty years old and behaving as if you were only six! Let’s go home”

Sirius gesticulated something, but the wind covered his muttering, Remus could only hear something that went like “You don’t understand, Remus” which made him roll his eyes. He gave up and followed him to Harry’s house which, fortunately, was not very far. Sirius stopped in front of the door to ring the bell when Remus finally got to him short of breath.

“I can’t stand you when you behave like this and you know it” Sirius just shrugged his shoulders, which annoyed him even more.

Ginny opened the door, looking quite confused.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, welcoming them in.

“We’re sorry, but Sirius _absolutely_ needed to show something to the kids” answered Remus rolling his eyes, again.

Suddenly they heard noises from the stairs and all their four grandchildren run up to them to greet them with hugs.

“What have you brought to us, Pads?” asked the youngest one, Lily.

Sirius smiled and took her up in his arms. Remus, who was watching them, softened and, with that view, he just could not be upset with Sirius anymore.

“I found some pictures with your grandparents in them, is your father home? We can call him up too”

Ginny smiled and went up the stairs to call Harry.

Remus was watching Sirius playing with the kids when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and Harry was smiling at him.

“Hi, Remus”

Remus smiled and hugged Harry, then called Sirius, who turned to them and his smile looked even wider and brighter, if that was even possible.

“What? No hello for me?” said Sirius with his usual cocky voice, got up and hurried to hug his godson. Then he remembered the real reason that had brought them there and lifted the photo album up to let Harry see what he was talking about.

“Do you want to see your parents?” he said pressing his finger into the cover.

Sirius put the photo album on the kitchen table and opened it to the first page; immediately all the kids got near him, racing to get the best places, with Remus beside him and Harry and Ginny also near the table.

He pointed to the first picture – immediately Remus took his hand away – which had tree young lads into Gryffindor’s dormitory.

“This is us” exclaimed Sirius while he pointed to each one of the boys “This is me, that one is James, your grandfather, and this one here is Moony” he said and turned to smile a Remus, who caressed his shoulder. He had not seen him this happy in a long time.

Sirius turned to another page and pointed to another picture.

“This is me with Lily, we were just being idiots together, as usual” he added with a laugh.

“Maybe you meant that _you_ were being the usual idiot” Remus corrected him, and Sirius stuck his tongue out to him in response.

They turned page by page and for each picture Sirius had a story. At a certain point he showed them a picture that portrayed him and Remus and smiled like they had never seen him do before, turning to look at his husband; Remus smiled at him and left a kiss on the other’s forehead.

In the next page there were three pics: under the first one the caption recited _SHE SAID YES!_ and under the other two there was written _James and Lily’s Wedding – 28 th July 1979_.

Sirius caressed those pictures with his finger – this time Remus did not say anything – and almost spontaneously took Remus’s hand in his, who just squeezed back.

“As you can see from Prongs writing, she said yes”

Sirius caressed the back of Remus’s hand with his thumb and spoke again.

“These ones, instead, are from the wedding ceremony. They were so happy, weren’t they?” he added when he turned to look to Remus, who just replied with a sad smile on his face.

“Look, you can keep the album if you want” this time it was Remus who spoke. He then turned to the kids with a mischievous smile “If you look well enough, you’ll find a picture of your father as a newborn”.

The kids immediately took the album and brought it with them in one of their bedrooms to look for that particular picture. Remus then touched Sirius on the shoulder and said to Harry “We better get going now”.

“Thanks for passing by and for the album” replied Harry while he accompanied them to the door “You know you’re always welcome here”.

As they were walking home with the cold wind between them, Sirius took Remus’s hand and his husband turned to him with a feeble smile.

“I’m happy we brought them the album” admitted Remus “It’s like if we were able to bring James and Lily back to life”. Sirius had a bittersweet smile on his lips and looked at his feet.

“It’s true, they would be ecstatic to have grandchildren like them”

“They would be proud of the way Harry turned up” added Remus while he tightened his hold on his husband’s hand.

“Come on, let’s go home now, it’s late”.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all the described pictures at @minniethecatt on Twitter!  
> \-----  
> The Minerva Potter Universe is the world in which if Harry and Ginny had had another daughter she would be called Minerva for sure! Moreover, in this universe Sirius and Remus live, they're now both 60 years old (in 2020) and love taking care of their grandchildren. All the other things from canon are still the same.  
> You can follow @minniethecatt on Twitter to get first access to the content and other gems!  
> [We own no character written by J.K. Rowling]


End file.
